


Brothers

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana considers the house of Lungbarrow, and the men she adores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

The House of Lungbarrow was an interesting one, and rather unconventional. The Doctor and Braxiatel were no exception. Romana wondered if she herself could be considered unconventional. Both brothers fascinated her, and she found herself fonder of both of them than she would like to admit.

The Doctor had been a good companion for her, in her younger years. They had both been wild, impulsive wanderers, exploring the universe with their wonderful tin dog. The Doctor was older than her, but he still had that rebellious streak in him, even at this age. In his hearts, the Doctor would always be Theta Sigma, that little blonde Lungbarrow boy who liked to run around and make trouble. At least his hearts were in the right place. Romana could not fault him there.

And then there was Braxiatel. He was a different sort of unconventional, compared to his brother, and certainly wasn’t the type to gallivant about the universe looking for trouble. He could deal with trouble if it found him, but he traversed the universe looking for art, and beautiful things. And despite all his traversing, he had stopped on Gallifrey once more, to be her Cardinal. She was glad he was here. He suited her better now that she was older, and he was invaluable to her these days. He was a strange bird, but she hoped he would not leave.

She was glad they were both in her life. Or had been, in the Doctor’s case. She was of the house of Heartshaven, but she had certainly been shaped by those in Lungbarrow. And she did not regret it a single bit.


End file.
